


Moonlight Sonata

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Sometimes, the moonlight brings revelations.
Relationships: Prince Lír/Unicorn | Lady Amalthea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy. :) I tried my best to bring you mutual pining and a bit of body worship.

There was a mirror in her room.

At first, she hadn’t paid it much attention. But then, she had glanced into the smooth surface, startled at the pale, human face that looked back at her. Still, the shining surface held some fascination over her. And thus, she found herself looking at the pale face each morning after waking.

These days, she wondered what had startled her when she had seen her face for the first time. She looked perfectly human, even if somewhat pale. But the sun hardly ever broke through the clouds here, so that was to be expected.

Still, in the back of her mind, she still felt as if something was off. As if a different face should look back at her. She stared at her forehead. A star marked the middle of it, still… still… there was something missing. She lifted her hand to touch her forehead. For a moment, she could feel something hard was sitting there.

Lady Amalthea shook her head and stood.

Prince Lír had promised to return today from his quest of slaying the great dragon in the north. She felt a weird flutter in her stomach, as always when she thought about the young prince. It had confused her at first, but she didn’t mind any more. It was… pleasant, exciting.

With a smile, she picked up her brush and walked to the window to watch Prince Lír’s return.

Lady Amalthea had awaited him on the chemin de ronde when Prince Lír had returned. She had waved at him which almost had made him drop the head of the slain dragon. The Lady had never waved at him upon his return.

When he had arrived in the court yard, she was already there, awaiting him was a slight smile. He had dismounted his horse and knelt down in front of her, holding out the dragon’s head. Lady Amalthea looked down at the creature, her expression unreadable to Lír.

Had he seen a flicker of compassion and sorrow on her beautiful face?

He looked down at the head still resting in his arms and stoof again.

„I shall bring it to Schmendrick,“ Lír suggested. „Maybe he can use it to entertain my father.“

Lady Amalthea nodded and looked up at the donjon. „I will watch the sea,“ she stated calmly and turned. She didn’t walk away as usual, but turned her head back at Lír. „Will you join me, Prince?“

Almost too quickly, Lír nodded. „Yes, of course, my lady,“ he replied and bowed.

The remaining day had passed with a spring in his steps and a flutter of heart beats.

Now, Lír was standing on the chemin de ronde around the donjon and looked out at the sea. The moon was full and tinting the sea silver. Lír sighed. He thought about Lady Almathea, about how her hair and complexion was so similar to this sea. How her eyes were as deep and mysterious, hiding secrets that no man was meant to discover.

He looked over his head towards her window.

But how he longed to unveil her secrets, even if just a few of them. He longed for her trust, for a chance to prove himself trustworthy to her.

He was just about to look back at the sea when something shimmered in the window.

Lír cocked his head and fully turned, lifting his hand to shoulder height, unsure if to wave.

The moon had kept her awake.

Lady Amalthea had twisted and turned in her bed, hopping the rush of the surf would lull her to sleep. But sleep was a distant companion tonight. The brief rendezvous she had had with sleep earlier had only brought uneasy dreams. She had seen forests and weird creatures that even Prince Lír had not spoken of before. She had also felt loneliness.

It was that loneliness that made her leave the bed and walk to the window. Maybe the moonlight reflected on the sea would ease her mind.

It didn’t. The sea, that had grown so familiar and intimate, did no bring solace tonight.

However, up by the donjon, a young man stood. He lifted a hand in greeting.

Lady Amalthea smiled and lifted her hand to mirror the shy wave. Maybe he was the solution to her loneliness.

She turned and hurried out of her room and towards the donjon. Halfway on her way to the tower, she heard hurried footsteps rushing towards her. Soon enough, the young prince stood before her.

They stopped and panted for breath, attempting to smile at each other through ragged breaths.

Without speaking a word, Lír held out his left hand.

Lady Amalthea looked at it for a moment, before reaching out and laying her hand into his. It was warm and his fingers felt strong around hers as she followed him into his bed chambers.

Lír let go of Lady Almathea’s hand and closed the door behind her. When he turned around, she was standing before his bed, her dress already pooled around her feet. The moonlight reflected on her skin, giving her an appearance of pure white light.

However, the light must have been playing tricks on his mind. It seemed as if the light had created a spiralling horn from her forehead and another streak of light was twirling behind her.

Lír shook his head. His father’s obsession and all those unicorn murals seemed to have finally taken a toll on his mind. Still, Lady Almathea appeared even more beautiful and pure in the moonlight.

Lír quickly peeled off his uniform and pushed his trousers down. He pulled his shoes off and walked towards Lady Almathea. She held her hands out and he gently took them in his own before falling to his knees in front of his Lady for the second time today.

„I will keep you safe, even if it was with my own life,“ Lír promised. He looked up at her, the horn of light looking so solid he wondered if it was possible to touch it.

„Please, don’t make such promises,“ Lady Almathea spoke softly. She pulled him upwards again and Lír followed the pull on his hands.

As he rose to his feet again, he pressed his lips against her skin, laying a path of kisses along her left leg until he could rest his forehead against her stomach. Her skin felt soft against his face, a gentle warmth emanating from her. His hands slipped from her hold and he placed them against her hips; hesitantly, as if touching such perfection was a sin.

But when Lady Almathea’s hands tangled in his hair, Lír dared to place his own hands on her skin. She sighed softly and tugged him even higher.

Lír followed her directions; his lips never leaving her skin, his fingertips caressing the softness. Finally, he was standing at full height before her, their eyes meeting.

„Is this real?“ he asked and lifted his hand towards the horn on her forehead.

Lady Almathea frowned, her eyes shining even brighter for a moment. „I… I had forgotten,“ she whispered. He arms wrapped around him as she pressed herself close to Lír, her head resting against his shoulder. The horn touched against Lír’s cheek, confirming it’s solidity. „I came here searching for my kin. I need… I must find them.“

„I will help you, my Lady,“ Lír promised, even as he knew she wouldn’t want promises from him. „I will become the hero you need.“

Lady Almathea didn’t reply, however. She walked them backwards until they reached Lír’s bed. Lír placed his right hand at the small of her back, touching the base of the elongated tail. He leant forward, carefully lowering them onto the bed.

Their lips met and it felt like heaven to Lír. His hand beneath Lady Almathea stroked downwards along the tail, cherishing the soft fur on it. His right hand moved to Lady Almathea’s cheek. He stroked along her cheekbone and along her neck and collarbone.

It was then, that they had to break the kiss for air. They kept their eyes locked, as Lady Almathea’s fingers explored Lír’s face, tiptoeing over the bridge of his nose and brushing over his lips. Lír moaned softly and closed his eyes. He dipped his head forward, touching the horn.

He opened his eyes again and lifted his hand to touch the spiralled horn. He traced it, marvelling at the smooth texture. After a moment, he touched the skin of Lady Almathea’s forehead. With a smile, he placed a brief kiss against the horn and lowered himself.

His hands stroked along Lady Almathea’s sides, enticing soft moans that were like the most beautiful music he had ever heard. His lips touched Lady Almathea’s collarbone and he moved further down, relishing the quiver running through his Lady’s body. Her hands moved along his back, tightening when his lips found a nipple.

He sucked it into his mouth, coaxing a louder moan from Lady Almathea. It made his hips jerk and lead his hands further down her body. He touched her bellybutton and slowly moved his fingers further down, touching soft hair until he reached the warm and moist folds between his Ladys’s legs.

He paused, not daring to go further without approval. He lifted his head to look at Lady Almathea. He eyes were shining in the moonlight, warmer than usual.

„Lír, please, I… I want to feel you,“ she whispered. Her tail wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. The tuft on the end of the tail touched his nipple ever so softly.

„As you wish, my Lady,“ Lír rasped. He pushed forward and into the welcoming warmth, his forehead pressed against Lady Almathea’s, the horn touching the side of his face.

They moved against each other, moans joining until bliss took over.

Lír woke when the first rays of sunlight touched his nose. For a moment, he believed it to be the soft touch of his Lady. When he opened his eyes however, he was alone in a bed far too big for just one person.


End file.
